


Sometimes Myths Are Wrong

by Thatbookishgirl



Series: Another [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Background Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, Bottom Loki, Boys In Love, Fluff, Intersex Loki, Jealous Loki, Jotun Loki, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Riding, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, Teasing, Top Thor (Marvel), but not really, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: Thor decides to visit Midgard after a 2-year absence, with Loki in tow. He didn't realize that the Norse mythology his friend were privy to might have painted a very different picture of the relationship he had with Loki.





	Sometimes Myths Are Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about some of the formatting issues. I'm working on it.

                It had been nearly two years since Thor had paid a visit to the Avengers and no one was more surprised than Jane when he suddenly appeared at the top of the tower one morning. Least of all, no one expected his brother to accompany him. None of them had met Loki, they had merely heard stories and read the myths. Many, they hoped, were wrong. Especially the one Steve and Tony had found about the horse.

                “Friends! I am glad to be back with you all!” Thor boomed as Loki trailed him into the tower common room. Loki was glancing around at everyone and the strange building. He had been told all about the Avengers, especially Steve. Thor spoke highly of their Captain and his honor, as well as lover they had rescued, both nearing 100 years old. He had wanted to meet the, but at the same time, he would much rather keep Thor to himself. However, he did look forward to exploring everything the realm had to offer. There was so much to discover and even more to master.

                “Welcome back, big guy. Long time,” Tony smiled.

                “Yea. We were wondering when you were going to come back. You’ve missed an awful lot,” Steve added as he stepped forward to give him a hug.

                “We found there to be problems within our own realm that required our attention,” Thor nodded, “But, we are here. Everyone, I would like you to meet Loki. I know I have told you much and you have read even more. I am happy to my comrades and brothers-in-arms to finally meet him.”

                “It’s very nice to meet you, Loki. I’m Captain Steve Rogers,” he held out his hand. Loki, tentatively took it.

                “I’m Tony, and this is my tower,” he waved.

                “This is Bucky Barnes,” Steve motioned to the brunette on his right. Loki noted how Steve and Bucky had been holding hands, both wearing matching rings Thor had failed to mention that men could marry in this realm. They could on Asgard, but it was extremely rare, non-existent on many others.

                “I’m Natasha,” the red-head stated.

                “I’m Bruce,” said a shorter man with glasses.

                “I am Wanda!” a smaller girl beamed, “I am very excited about meeting you. Thor told me all about your powers. I have similar ones and have been curious about how yours manifested as well as how you manipulate yours.”

                “You have powers like mine?” Loki cocked a brow.

                “Yes. Though, I am not as powerful as you seem to be,” she sighed.

                “Hmm, interesting,” Loki tilted his head before looking back to Thor.

                “And I’m Sam,” the other man waved, “We have a few others in the group, but they’re off on a mission right now.”

                “How long will you be staying with us, Pointe Break?” Tony asked.

                “Oh, we hadn’t planned much. We thought to visit with all of you, Erik, Jane, and Darcy. I suppose we have no need to rush back home,” Thor gave.

                “Well, I can get you an apartment here for a while. We have many open ones right now. Pepper can make sure a nice one is ready,” Tony offered.

                “That would be lovely. Thank you,” Loki bowed his head slightly before craning his neck to whisper something in Thor’s ear. They both grinned briefly before Jane and Darcy were suddenly bursting through the doors.

                “Thor!” Jane cheered as she practically flung herself into Thor’s arms.

                “Lady Jane,” Thor smiled, “It is so nice to see you again.”

                “We missed you,” she managed, voice muffled against Thor’s chest.

                “We did. We called Erik as soon as we heard you landed,” Darcy added as she gave Thor a light punch on the arm.

                “I will be glad for his arrival,” Thor laughed, “Ladies, this is Loki. Loki, this is Lady Jane and Lady Darcy.”

                “Darcy was the one who used lightning on you, yes?” Loki confirmed.

                “I mean, I did. I totally did. But I thought he was dangerous at the time and not the giant Labrador that he actually is,” Darcy said in defense.

                “Oh, I am not cross about it. I find it rather amusing,” Loki grinned and ran his hand across the back of Thor’s shoulders.

                “How long will you be with us this time?” Jane looked up, batting her eyes.

                “We hadn’t thought about it yet,” Thor shrugged.

                “I believe there is much to enjoy and explore here,” Loki interjected as he glanced at the slight woman still clinging to Thor’s form. Were he younger, he might be jealous of this woman obviously throwing herself at him. But he and Thor…they had a longevity that couldn’t be tested by anyone anymore. They’d weathered far too much. He simply looked over to Wanda and held out his hand.

                “Do you wish to do some work together soon? I would love to see what sort of powers you possess,” Loki offered.

                “Please,” she beamed and took his hand in hers.

                “Thor, I will be accompanying Lady Wanda out to explore the finer points of her abilities. Do come find me when you are done visiting,” Loki announced before gently kissing Thor’s cheek. No one seemed taken aback by the gesture, most assuming it was culturally relevant to Asgard while not bothering to note Thor had never done such with any of them.

                It was winter on Earth and Loki was overjoyed with the icy chill that swept over them once they landed, even more so when Wanda agreed to practice magic on the roof with the snow falling gently around them. She was bundled in a thick coat and watched, enraptured, as Loki demonstrated his various abilities. He itched to let his glamor fall and fully embrace his Jotun powers with the ice so near.

                “Tell me, were you born with your abilities or did you come to possess them otherwise?” he asked while shifting the air around them, essentially creating a dome where the snow did not fall.

                “I believe I was born with them innately, but they did not manifest, or become active within me until HYDRA forced them to the forefront. It might have been hell being with them, but it gave me these powers,” she revealed.

                “This HYDRA, Thor mentioned them. They are the same that held your Captain’s partner for a time, yes?” he sought.

                “Yea. They are…evil. They want world domination. We try to push back against them almost daily,” she sighed, recalling more recent events and how her brother fell.

                “I will do whatever I can to help while I am here,” he tilted his head and examined her sad expression.

                “I would appreciate that. We have lost much from them,” she finished.

                “Hmm. We can teach them of loss soon enough,” he gave as he brought forth icy spikes from the ground, his concentration firm. Without realizing, he let his glamor slip away, his edges becoming less human in appearance.

                “Your skin is turning blue!” she gasped.

                “Oh. That,” he realized, “It is merely my native form.”

                “Native form? I have never seen Thor with blue skin,” she furrowed her brow.

                “Because Thor and I are not of the same race. He is Asgardian. I am Jotun,” he waved his arm down his body and revealed himself, dark blue skin with deep, red eyes, small thorns along his scalp and the dark lines that traveled down his body.

                “Beautiful,” she hummed, “I had no idea you and Thor were of a different race of people.”

                “We were raised as if we were the same, more or less. I am not surprised Thor never spoke of it. On Asgard there is some…displeasure with my being Jotun within a highborn family.”

                “Thor has spoken of nothing but love for you. I suppose he wouldn’t bother to mention you were anything other than what he was. It’s all a bit much to wrap our heads around anyway,” she smiled and practiced making ice spikes like Loki had been.

 

                Down in the common area, Steve, Bucky, Tony, Darcy, and Jane were all waiting for Thor and Erik to rejoin them. Thor and Erik had wanted some time alone to discuss some things, primarily Thor was catching up Erik on the Ragnarok myths.

                “The myths I tried to read about Thor and Loki were…weird,” Bucky noted.

                “Well, duh. Have you read the ancient Greek or Roman myths from our planet? It’s a lot of nonsense. We can probably assume a lot of them never actually happened,” Darcy interjected.

                “I mean, I hope the horse one didn’t,” Bucky coughed, Steve swatted at his arm.

                “We knew some of them weren’t. One myth says Thor is married to Sif and that they have a daughter. I once asked if he was married to Sif and he said ‘no’ before laughing about it for a long time. Apparently, that was a ridiculous notion,” Jane added.

                “Sif sounds like a badass though,” Darcy grinned.

“I wonder if he is still with any of the women from the stories though…” Jane hummed. Thor had been somewhat evasive when discussing romance, especially after Jane had drunkenly kissed him on his last visit. She was mortified the next morning.

“It’d be a shame if he was,” Bucky teased. Steve just cocked an eyebrow, “What? Am I not allowed to admit that I have a weakness for large, blonde men?” Steve just kissed Bucky on the neck and pulled his right into his lap. Soon, Thor and Erik walked into the room with at least 14 books between them that were quickly deposited onto the table.

“Friends, I shall be helping Erik fix many of these tomes. How did you get so many stories so wrong?” Thor observed.

Well, humans like to embellish,” Erik laughed.

“You could say that,” Steve chuckled, “I remember reading a book about me and Buck written sometime in the 70s. They tried all sorts of arguments to explain away why we only had one bed in our old apartment. Sure, we couldn’t really afford more than one…but we wouldn’t have used a second one anyway.”

“God, I remember how shocked the president looked when you announced you were queer. And married. To me,” Bucky was almost cackling.

“Same sex relationships should not be considered so strange,” Thor spoke before flipping through another book. Before anyone could say much else, Loki and Wanda rejoined them from outside. Loki, however, was still adorned in his Jotun blue.

“What the hell?!” Tony gaped.

“Oh, you showed her your Jotun form,” Thor beamed, not having seen it in a while himself, he was always pleased to see Loki be comfortable enough to slip into it.

“Well, it is cold out. Seemed apt,” Loki explained before slowly shifting back to his Asgardian appearance.

“Well, I do like your Jotun form. I have missed it,” Thor quirked.

“You just missed the horns,” Loki smirked as Thor briefly blushed. Thor did miss the horns. He often used them during more physical activities.

“You’re Jotun?!” Erik pressed, “As in a Frost Giant?”

“Yes,” Thor shrugged.

“But – there’s no mention – how?” Erik stammered.

“I went to live in Asgard as a babe. I was raised by Odin and Frigga alongside Thor. This glamor was on nearly constantly. So, I suppose, my race never made it into your myths,” Loki presented.

Wait, so…you’re like – from a different planet than Thor?” Tony wondered.

“Yes. I hail from Jotunheim. We are Frost Giants, as Erik said. Though, I am smaller than most. I am considered a runt. But my father was king and my being raised in the house of Odin was for political gain and my safety,” Loki continued.

“Ooooh. That makes sense,” Darcy started, “I read in one of the books that things had been super tense between Jotunheim and Asgard for centuries. You living with them probably would’ve helped garner some sort of peace agreement, right?”

“Clever girl,” Loki praised, “That is precisely what it did. Asgard hated Jotunheim. Many still hate all Jotuns, which made childhood less than ideal on occasion.” Darcy beamed, proud of herself for putting that together despite the general confusion still hovering in the room.

“I suppose it makes sense. The myths have you cast as brothers all the same,” Selvig nodded.

“You told them we were brothers?!” Loki sneered.

“I did not. But they never asked of our connections,” Thor defended.

“You said that he was your partner and confidant. The closest person to you,” Darcy stared.

“Loki is my partner is all things. Always has been,” Thor stated firmly.

“Does it really matter since you two were raised as brothers anyway? Its nearly the same,” Jane pushed, sensing a conflict of some sort and assuming it might have something to do with Loki’s race.

“We were not raised as brothers,” Loki laughed

“Then…what?” Darcy cocked a brow.

“We were raised as bethrothed. Thor is my husband,” Loki expressed as he grabbed onto Thor’s hand. Bucky just began to laugh and put his hands behind his head, relaxing into Steve. He had thought something more might be going on than what had been assumed.

“What?!” Jane, Erik, and Darcy burst.

“I figured you had not known. Your stories never mention it. They have one that lists you as my uncle,” Thor looked to Loki.

“Oh…that is very incorrect,” Loki snickered.

“Oh my god,” Jane buried her face in her hands, now realizing why Thor had pushed her away all those times, why he never realized she was flirting, why he seemed so disinterested in others.

“Holy shit,” Steve breathed out.

“Language,” Bucky laughed.

“I – you – how long have you two been…together?” Erik asked.

“Well, we wed…not quite 1000 years ago. But we had known we were to marry since we were very young. In fact, Thor was told right away when I was still an infant. He used to carry me around everywhere and got grumpy when anyone tried to hold his future husband,” Loki teased.

“I was possessive as a child,” Thor blushed.

“You’re still possessive now. You threw Fandral off a cliff when he grabbed my behind,” Loki reminded.

“He should have known better,” Thor rolled his eyes.

“Well, congrats. Sorry, we all thought you were brothers,” Bucky breathed out.

“So, that horse thing definitely didn’t happen then,” Tony mumbled.

“What?” Loki paused.

“It is nothing. It will be rectified,” Thor interrupted.

“What horse thing?” Loki narrowed his eyes. Thor swallowed and presented Loki with a book and flipped to the page with the myth in question. Loki scanned it quickly, his eyes widening as he progressed, “What in all the realms is this?!”

“A very weird and clearly wrong story,” Darcy gave a nervous smile.

“Sleipnir is my horse – not my – my – brood!” Loki nearly shouted.

“Calm down, Loki. I will fix it,” Thor soothed, rubbing circles on the small of Loki’s back.

“And they list Thrud as your daughter with Sif?” he glared, “Thrud is our daughter.”

“I also thought it was odd they believed she was mine and Sif’s,” Thor pursed his lips.

“Wait – hold up. You have a daughter? Whose the mom?” Tony held up his hand.

“I suppose…I am?” Loki cocked his head, “Jotuns are a single-gender race. I am technically neither male or female. Though, I present as more masculine by your terms.”

“But how – “

“Guys, we do not need to ask such private information,” Steve cut off Tony, “How they had children is none of our business.” As soon as the words left Steve’s mouth, Pepper entered the room. She seemed a bit caught off-guard by the comment but skirted past it.

“Welcome back, Thor. I have rooms ready for you and Loki,” she greeted as she presented Thor with a hug.

“Thank you, Lady Pepper,” he smiled, “This is Loki, my husband.”

“Oh,” Pepper nodded, “Then I suppose it is good I put you in the same apartment. You can just use the other bedroom as a guest room or study.” The information rolled right off her shoulders.

“Good. I should like to retire for the evening,” Loki wrapped his arm around Thor’s middle and began to drag them to the elevator.

“Goodnight, friends. I shall see you in the morning,” Thor waved behind him, his friends in varying states of shock as they left.

“I have no idea how I am going to process that information,” Tony tightened his lips.

“Hey, I think it’s great,” Bucky sighed.

“So, mortified,” Jane murmured into Darcy’s shoulder.

“Aww, don’t be so glum, Janey. Let’s just get you wasted. Hmm?” Darcy laughed.

 

Once in their room, Loki was quick to begin divesting Thor of his clothing. Fabric was falling around them as they moved further into the apartment. Shoes were by the door, jackets and coats in the kitchen, a scarf by the couch. By time they made it to the bedroom both men were stripped down to pants and nothing else.

“I cannot believe they thought us brothers,” Loki growled as he pushed Thor onto the bed and ripped his pants away, “That is why that Jane threw herself at you.”

“It was of no consequence,” Thor managed to say all while Loki licked and kissed down his torso.

“Oh really?” Loki paused, “And if one of your comrades had thrown themselves at me?” Thor looked at Loki and his eyes darkened briefly.

“I would not stand for anyone else believing they could touch you,” he warned.

“Good,” Loki seized up and kissed Thor hard upon the lips. He hadn’t realized how long he had gone without kissing his husband until that moment. Warmth spread through his chest as he felt Thor’s lips on his before pulling away, “Perhaps we should be more affectionate in front of the others. Much like your Captain and his lover, Barnes.”

“I thought you did not care for it,” Thor teased.

“I care for it very much. But, on Asgard, many find it distasteful. I think we should take advantage of the freedom of this realm,” he suggested as he sat astride Thor’s lap.

“That sounds fine to me. On the condition that I get to see you in your Jotun form more often. You are so beautiful covered in blue,” Thor softened and trailed his fingers down Loki’s chest.

“Truly?” Loki purred.

“Yes,” Thor bit his lip and placed both his hands on Loki’s hips, pulling his closer.

“Anything for you, husband,” Loki winked and let his glamor fall. Suddenly his crisp skin was a sharp contrast to Thor’s warm and golden flesh. Thor hadn’t gotten to see Loki like this until they were adults, and even then it was a rarity. He wasn’t wrong when he said those on Asgard were discriminatory against Jotuns, Loki often found it easier to hide in plain sight.

“Always stunning,” Thor praised as he pulled Loki down for another kiss. His fingers danced along the long lines of Loki’s body. He loved each and every mark, especially the more sensitive ones around his cock and just around the opening of his sex. They had no intention of explaining Loki’s anatomy to Thor’s friends, but the fact was that Jotuns were intersex and Thor took great pleasure in being able to enjoy the variety of activities he could perform with Loki as he possessed multiple parts.

“You are the only one who believes so,” Loki hummed as he rocked his hips against Thor’s erection. He could feel it hard beneath him, his slick folds sliding along it easily.

“I am the only one whose opinion matters,” Thor grunted as he thrust up against Loki, unable to ease in as he would like to. Loki kept shifting away at the last second, “Do you tease me, love?”

“Of course, I do,” Loki grinned, “When do I not?”

“You should cease your teasing unless you want me to take you as I please,” Thor moaned, Loki even more wet and somehow warmer, the tip of Thor’s cock hovered right at the entrance and he wanted nothing more to fuck deep into Loki’s heat.

“Well, I do love when you simply have your way with me. Remember our first time? I teased you mercilessly until you felt you had no choice but to fuck me right in the library where anyone could see. It was the most arousing feat you had ever committed,” Loki breathed out, his aching become almost too much to bear. He slowly, so very slowly, slid down onto Thor’s cock. Both moaned out as each inch disappeared within the Jotun and Thor was buried to the hilt.

“Oh, Thor,” Loki bit his lip and began to roll his hips, it was tantalizing.

“Norns. You feel like Valhalla each time I enter you,” Thor praised, his left hand roughly grabbing Loki’s buttock while the other fisted in Loki’s long hair. He yanked Loki down and devoured his mouth greedily, swallowing each moan and breath Loki made, “I want to bring you to the height of pleasure as many times as possible tonight. I want the entire building to hear you scream out my name.”

“Fuck,” Loki gasped. He loved when Thor spoke like this, especially when he was rough. He began to stroke his own cock in time with the movement of his hips. He knew that he was not moving quite hard or fast enough to bring Thor to the edge, but enough to tease him to the point of action.

“Harder,” Thor whined.

“Mmmm,” was all Loki replied, his hips moving in even slower circles as he toyed with the head of his cock, putting on a show for the blonde before him.

“Loki,” Thor grunted out again, his hands squeezing harder around Loki’s thighs.

“Oh, am I not moving quite deep enough for you?” Loki groaned, his fingers slipping down to press against his clit.

“Fuck,” Thor huffed out, watching his husband’s fingers slip away and feeling the brush against where he was buried. Thor, at the peak of his arousal, could no longer hold his composure. He quickly thrust upwards into Loki. He fucked hard and so quickly Loki fell off balance. Thor then flipped them and turned Loki onto his stomach. He spread the brunette’s legs and quickly slid back inside. One hand reached forward and grabbed onto a horn while the other kept Loki’s hips flushed to the bed. This had been Loki’s plan all along. He wanted Thor like this, rough, carnal, and lost in arousal.

“Oh – harder, Thor. I want to feel you within me for days. I want you to fuck me so thoroughly you get me with child again,” Loki moaned before biting into the pillow before him.

“I will fuck you until there is no doubt who you belong to and you will most certainly be with child before we return to Asgard. I will be. Damn. Sure. Of. It,” he punctuated each word with a thrust. Loki shouting as Thor pounded into his g-spot again and again. Thor was fucking Loki so hard the bedframe pounded harshly against the wall, plaster fell away and the frame rattled more and more as Thor moved.

“Thor!” Loki screamed, “Fuck – oh – I love you so!”

“Oh, love,” Thor moaned. He felt Loki tighten around him, Loki was quickly approaching his first orgasm. Thor intended to finish it for him quickly, then again, then as many times as he needed until he felt satisfied that his lover was sated.  

“Yes, Thor. Fuck meeeee,” Loki moaned out as he shot off, soiling the blanket beneath them. Thor began to move harder, rutting into Loki with nearly every ounce of strength he possessed. They continued even as the bedframe collapsed. Loki then rolled them so he was atop Thor again. He road him roughly and Thor could only hold on as Loki moved his body with elegant and erotic motions. The patterns on his back mesmerizing. Soon, thunder struck outside and rain began to pour from the sky.

 

Tony was sitting in the common kitchen with Steve and Bucky when they heard it, Thor’s name being shouted so loudly it practically vibrated the whole building. When a storm seemed to follow, they realized what was transpiring.

“JARVIS, what is the status of the Asgardian’s room…?” Tony pinched his brow.

“They have appeared to have broken the bed, made several holes in the wall, and are currently rendering the kitchen island incapable of hosting a meal,” the AI rattled off.

“Ugh,” Tony flung his head back in annoyance.

“Broke the bed, huh?” Bucky smiled, “Come on, Stevie. Let’s go see if you can beat a god. We’ve only loosened it so far.” Steve blushed, swallowed, and then threw Bucky over his shoulder before marching off towards their apartment.   

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Thorki. Thoughts?


End file.
